During wedding's wait
by violet.lr90
Summary: Little private moment between Faramir and Eowyn set in Rohan some time before their wedding. This is a romance One-shot but it is also funny.


Author notes: It is a transalation of one of my stories that I wrote for an Italian site. I like to write stories in Italian, but even in English. This is a FF on my favourite couple of LOTR. I hope you like it.

* * *

**In the wedding wait**

Eowyn sat under a big oak tree, her head resting on the shoulder of her future husband, listening to him read stories about his people and the land where she would soon dwell. She was completely enthralled. By now, that had become their favorite pastime, a pastime that had grown with time. It had started in the garden of the house of healing, a place where their love blossomed. The young woman could have listened Faramir for hours. She loved hearing him speak. She would never get tired of hearing his voice so ... sexy. Yes, she found it sexy. Then, realizing what she had just thought, she blushed violently and was dismayed to see that Faramir looking up from the book just then, seemed to have noticed it.

"What thought on your mind made you blush so?" he asked. But Eowyn instead of answering shook her head too embarrassed to speak.

"Eowyn…" said Faramir in a placid voice, placing the book on his legs and pulling her closer. How she loved it when he called her by her name. It gave her a thrill right down her back that had nothing to do with the cold. Once again, she blushed at the thought, cursing herself. If there was one thing she hated, it was to appear weak, and blushing definitely wouldn't show her strength. "I know I can't force you to tell me, I dare not even do it, but I would be pleased if you open up more with me once married."

"There is no other person in this world, to the exclusion of my brother, to which I have confided more," Eowyn answered almost offended for what Faramir had told her.

"And I'm grateful for that. I know how much it's hard for you to open yourself up to someone. For that, I will not force you to say anything to me unless you want to do it. That doesn't alter the fact that I sometimes can't be curious to know." Eowyn at those words turned her head slightly to see him better.

"If I tell you, promise me to not laugh?" She asked.

"I promise to not laugh."

"Even though is it an embarrassing thing?" The Steward despite what he had just said, couldn't keep from laughing at the question.

"See, How can I tell you when you were already making fun of me?"

"Sorry." He immediately said. "I promise not to laugh Eowyn." He repeated. He did it again, she thought. He had again said her name with his voice…

"I like when you say my name. Your voice is so…sexy." She said. Faramir didn't laugh as promised, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You had made me a promise Faramir. You aren't a man of word!" She said indignantly.

"You're right, but it wasn't a real laugh." He justified himself. "But if you wish I can forgive me."

"How?" She asked.

"Revealing you one of my secret as many embarrassing." Answered this. She looked him perplexed.

"And what would be?" Faramir approached his face to her.

"Eowyn, Eowyn…" He whispered in her ear making her shiver again. He had done it on purpose! You may be good with your words, dear Faramir, but wait to see how much good I am with a sword! Her thoughts were interrupted when he continued: "I also like when you say my name or rather… There isn't one thing about you that doesn't make me mad, I wish that this wedding would come sooner because I don't know how long I can resist." Eowyn turned her head, this time not for embarrassement, but rather due to a strong sensual pleasure like she'd never felt before. Their faces were so close she could see every shade of his splendid gray eyes. Instinctively, the youth placed a hand on his long jet-black hair. Faramir approached her a little more, wrapping both his arms around her waist, ready to kiss her. Their lips just brushed when a man's voice shouted,

"Here you are!" The two youths jumped guiltily, moving away from each other and standing up very quickly. "I searched for you everywhere!" King Eomer continued, but stopped at the sight of their looks and observing them better he couldn't help but notice the reddened cheeks of his sister and the mess air of Faramir. "What the hell are you doing here alone?"

"Nothing," they said together too quickly.

"I was reading," Faramir answered picking up the book from the ground.

"Yes, and I was listening him," added Eowyn. The brother scrutinized them furiously, not at all convinced of what they had told him.

"Yeah, well ... In any case, it is getting dark, and it is better that you move back." He said abruptly turning around. The three walked toward the palace. Eomer walked in front of others that, hand in hand, followed him in silence. None of them dared to say something. Eomer was from when her sister, had expressed his desire, to marry Faramir that he was trying to find some defect at the man, without success, so to prevent the marriage. Not because he didn't like Faramir and didn't see as his sister was happy with him. But because, he could not stand the idea that in a few days, she would be gone away, to live in another kingdom. Even now, that he could have had a perfect excuse to get angry because their unseemly behavior, he could not do it. Because it was impossible not to see, as the two were in love each other and how much they wanted to be together and maybe it was this that prompted him to say:

"I hope that your cousin, Lothíriel and her brothers, sons of Prince Imrahil hurried to arrive. Before we make this wedding, better will be for everyone! " And then the idea of seeing Lothíriel again did not mind him at all.


End file.
